Gundam Dimensional Threat
by rurouni bob
Summary: I decided to take a dozen major chara from all 6 Gundam worlds, as well as a buttload of MS, and stick 'em on opposite sides of a major conflict. Partial AU in that all pilots know this isn't where they belong. Chapter 1 is now up! R&R!
1. Intro segment

Gundam: Dimensional Threat  
  
Story by rurouni Bob  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own none of these Gundam series. I'm just borrowing the pilots and their MS for a little while so I can write this screwed up idea, so don't sue me.  
  
Warning! This story takes place 'elsewhere'. It's not in any of the existing Gundam worlds, but rather an alternate one. I myself am not quite sure how the various Gundam pilots ended up in this amalgam world, nor how the enemy has so many suits of various makes and kinds. Also, I plan to post data for any original MS in a Yahoo profile at some point, for those who are detail sticklers like myself. Enjoy!  
  
Major Characters and Forces  
  
Allied Gundam Forces  
Amuro Ray, RX-93 Nu Gundam (Universal Century Gundam)  
Sai Saici, GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam (Future Century Gundam)  
Duo Maxwell, XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom (After Colony Gundam)  
Garrod Ran, GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider (After War Gundam)  
Loran Cehack, SYSTEM V-99 (WD-M01) Turn A Gundam (Correct Century Gundam)  
Kira Yamato, GAT-X105 Strike Gundam (Cosmic Era Gundam)  
  
United Federal Opposition Forces  
*RGM-79G GM Command (UC)  
*RGM-79SPII GM Sniper II (UC)  
*RGM-89 Jegan (UC)  
*MS-06F2 Zaku II Type F2 (UC)  
*JMS60 Busshi (FC)  
*OZ-06MS Leo (AC)  
*DT-6800A Daughtress (AW)  
*MS-06 Borjarnon (CC)  
  
S.W.A.T. (Singular Weapon Attack Team) Forces  
Char Aznable, MSN-04 Sazabi (UC)  
Master Asia / Toho Fuhai, GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (FC)  
Zechs Merquise / Millardo Peacecraft, OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon (UC)  
Ennil El, RMS-006G Jenice Kai Ennil El Custom (AW)  
Gym Ghingnham, CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X (CC)  
Athrun Zala, GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (CE)  
*MS-06F Zaku II (UC)  
*MS-06F2 Zaku II Type F2 (UC)  
*MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jaeger (UC)  
*Death Army mobile suit (FC)  
*OZ-06MS Leo (AC)  
*OZ-07AMS Aries (AC)  
*OZ-12SMS Taurus (AC)  
*RMS-006 Jenice (AW)  
*MRC-F20 SUMO (CC)  
*ZGMF-1017 GINN (CE) 


	2. Part 1: Contact

Gundam: Dimensional Threat  
  
By rurouni Bob  
  
Part 1: Contact  
  
Kira Yamato blinked. One moment he'd been in pitched combat against the Blitz Gundam, and now he was here. Where ever 'here' was. Cautiously, he moved the Strike forward. As here did, immediately his sensors picked up something large moving in his direction. 'Shit!' he thought, 'that thing's bigger than any MS I've ever seen' as the approaching suit's general specs appeared on the HUD before Kira. Deactivating the Phase Shift armor, the Strike faded to a generic gray, blending in quite well among the rocks and boulders surrounding him. As the massive white mobile suit came into view, Kira inhaled sharply. 'That's a Gundam!' he thought as it passed him...  
  
"Damn!" Duo Maxwell swore. "Damn damn damn damn damn! Where the hell am I? And why don't I see any of those Serpent things? Damn damn damn!" he swore as he violently searched about him. Deactivating the beam scythe in his suits right hand, he quickly switched it to compact mode and placed it on it's recharge rack. Moments later, he regretted that action, as a mobile suit strangely resembling Wing Gundam came into view across a opening in the foliage. 'What the hell?' Duo thought as he dumbly stared at the approaching suit. Snapping back to his senses, he folded the massive wings over Deathscythe and activated the hyper jammers and 'Active Cloak' system...  
  
The Dragon Gundam back-flipped away from the tall white mobile suit firing on him. As Sai nimbly dodged the beam rifle's fire, he didn't return fire. 'What is that thing' he wondered, 'some sort of Gundam?'. As a grazing hit staggered the Dragon, Sai swore. Deciding enough to be enough, he launched all but one of his beam flags. Drawing that one himself, he activated it in spear mode, and attacked, not noticing the gray-green mobile suit observing his battle...  
  
The Nu Gundam stopped. Drawing on all his abilities, Amuro Ray reached out with his mind. He could feel the others, those who didn't belong here. In some detached corner of his mind, Amuro wondered if Axis had impacted Earth. 'There!' he thought as his mind found an outsider nearby. 'Who is it... Kira... Kira Yamato...' he said in his mind. As though the object of his search had heard him, a gray mobile suit appeared...  
  
Pausing, Garrod noticed something blink on his long-range sensors, then vanish. Checking the ranged visual scans, he saw it. "It looks like... a Gundam?" he said incredulously. He didn't know where he was, and at this exact moment, it didn't matter. As he moved to where the phantom Gundam had been, the GX Divider tripped and began to fall...  
  
Loran Cehack had panicked. When he saw the strange bright green mobile suit, he'd thought it a new model of Dianna Counter suit, and fired on it. When it reacted with all the smoothness of a human, he knew it was no D.C. MS. Now, it's remote weapons were driving down from the sky, while the suit itself was charging with some sort of beam spear. And to top it all off, he'd just noticed a strange gray-green mobile suit watching the battle from a nearby cliff...  
  
As the Nu Gundam approached, Kira heard a voice in his head. 'Who is it... Kira... Kira Yamato...'. As he heard this voice, a cool sweat covered him from head to toe. Deciding to confront this new suit head-on, the Strike Gundam rose to an upright position, facing the taller white suit. Before he could move, a comm window opened, and the face of a man in his mid-twenties appeared before him. "I'm Amuro Ray, of the Earth Federal Forces' Londo Bell taskforce. Who are you and where did you get that strange Gundam?" came over the audio channel. Kira hadn't heard any of it.  
  
As the Gundam X Divider fell onto Deathscythe Hell, Duo swore once again. Opening the wings, he abandoned all pretense that the pilot of the Gundam hadn't spotted him. The GX thrown aside, Duo retrieved the beam scythe from it's recharge rack, and ignited the massive plasma blade. "Wait, I'm not looking for a fight!" came over an audio channel. Moments later, an image flickered to life, the face of a boy no older than him appearing on the screen. 'What the hell is going on here?' Duo thought as he lowered the beam scythe...  
  
Sai dropkicked the strange white suit squarely in the head, back-flipping away from it after. Landing on his feet, he was suddenly jarred by an impact from his left. Turning, he saw wave after wave of gray-green mobile suit moving towards the two of them, firing a small-caliber machinegun. Turning his attention towards them, he saw a wave of them fall from a single blast from the mysterious white MS. 'He's good' Sai thought as he tore through several Leos 'Real good...'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's part 1. Hope you enjoy it. In case you're wondering why I chose Duo and Sai over Heero and Domon is simple. Having the main chara from every Gundam would be friggin' boring! Besides, Duo's far more interesting on a personality level than Heero. Heero's standard response to everything? - omae o korusu. I'll kill you. Fer crissakes man, be original for once! At least Duo has a vocabulary beyond death threats. *ducks and covers as angry fangirls throw rocks at him* It's true! *uses a Zaku to chase them off* damn fangirls... Oh yeah R&R! 


End file.
